Twin Swans?
by Feyiera. Wraith of Ice
Summary: What if Charlie and Renee had twins, Bella and... Racora? And what if the Cullens' had TWO brothers who were the odd men out? What happens when they all meet, still at Forks High? The book has been forever changed! Will change to T rated. ExB OCxOC
1. Prolouge

(A/N : No I don't own Bella, Edward, ect. ect. There are only two characters I DO own; they being Racora and Hayden.)

**September 15th, 1991**

"Ma'am, you have two healthy baby girls," said the nurse.

She picked up the two pink bundles and handed them to Mrs. Renee Swan. "Thank you," Renee whispered breathless. The nurse nodded and left the new mother alone in the room. She peeled the blanket back from one of the girls' faces and gazed down at an almost exact replica of Charlie.

The little child had thick brunette hair and brown eyes. She thought for a moment, "Isabella, your name will be Isabella." She lay baby Bella in her lap and peeled the other pink blanket away from her other daughter's face.

She gasped when she saw the other tiny face, an exact replica of her mother; from her burnished gold locks to slightly piercing brown-hazel eyes.

"Racora, you, little one, will be Racora," Renee said without hesitation. Charlie came in, then, and exploded, "I want to see my children!"

"Calm down, honey. You don't want to wake Isabella and Racora, do you?" she asked calmly. He shook his head, sheepishly and walked over to his wife's side.

He inhaled a low gasp, "They're beautiful!" Isabella still laid perfectly still in Renee's lap, asleep. Racora, however, was looking around the room and staring at her parents.

Charlie carefully grabbed Racora and started rocking her. The nurse walked back in then and quickly stated, "You may leave the hospital in a few hours." Both Charlie and Renee nodded and continued to watch their twins. The nurse nodded in satisfaction and left the room.

Charlie and Renee didn't know how much grief those two baby girls were going to put them through.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N : Bella might sound a little OC for a bit. Bear with me! This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfic.)

**17 years later**

"Racora, how much longer will it take to get there?" my big sister, Isabella, whined.

"Bella, just shut up! I don't know how long it will take us to get to Forks," I snapped, "Ask a flight attendant or someone, but leave me be!"

Oh, sorry! I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Racora Lurith Swan, and I'm flying with my annoying big sister, Isabella Marie Swan, to Forks, Washington so we can live with our dad, Charlie Swan.

Our mother, Renee, just got remarried and Bella and I wanted them to live alone for a while, so we took ourselves out of Phoenix, where we used to live, and we are now going to one of the most sun-less places in North America.

Renee is probably bawling her eyes out; she did just before we got on the plane.

Anyway, when I called Charlie and told him about Renee's remarriage, he asked us what we were going to do when Phil; that's Renee's new husband, moved to Florida. I asked him if it would be okay for us to come live with him. He had no objections, so that's why we're on a plane to Forks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats and fasted your seatbelts, please. We will be arriving at the Seattle Airport within a few minutes." The pilot repeated the message once more for anyone who didn't hear him.

I playfully nudged Bella and teased her with, "See? That wasn't so long, now was it?" I just loved teasing my big sister because when she got really mad at me, she looked hilarious.

She scowled unmercifully and retorted, "Just wait till we get to Charlie. You are going to be in so much trouble." I snorted at her 'retort' which wasn't really a retort at all.

We felt the plane bump as it landed and I, being slightly more immature than Bella, started bouncing up and down in my seat. After a few minutes of this as the plane slowly rolled to the gate, Bella apparently got annoyed, "Racora, cut that out! It's bugging the crap out of me!" I stuck my tongue out at her and said sarcastically, "Fine, I'll stop only because you asked."

The little red light above us that had been reminding us to keep out seatbelts on finally went away, and so I hopped up and reached above Bella for our carry on luggage. She squeezed around my five foot six inch frame with her own still five foot but four inches.

When I got our stuff down I handed hers over and she quietly said, "Thank you." "Your welcome," was my pleasant reply, the sarcasm completely disappeared from my voice.

When we got through all the crowds to the front of the airport, it was almost three in the afternoon and Dad was waiting for both of us by his police cruiser. He smiled warmly when he saw us and I ran up and gave him a hug. "Hey, welcome to Seattle, stranger!" he called out to Bella.

She laughed and let herself be hugged. "You two really dress differently," he commented when we were standing a few steps away. I nodded; Bella and I did dress differently, but not other side of the world different.

She was in blue jeans and green, elbow sleeved shirt and sneakers. I, on the other hand, was wearing my favorite blue jeans and a purple shirt and black leather boots.

Charlie laughed at his own perceptive-ness and said, "We need to get the rest of your luggage and get going before all the major crowds come." I nodded my waist length, burnished gold hair bouncing. All Bella did was shrug.

Once we had our stuff we were on our way to Forks; me in the backseat, Bella and Charlie up front. We quickly passed Port Angeles in silence.

Then I asked Bella, "If we put our savings together we could buy a car. We will need a way to get around town, do you want to?" She was going to nod; I could tell by the way her shoulders tensed then Dad broke in, "Well, you see, I got a truck for you to share, but it might be a good idea for you to put your savings together and get another car so you both could have one."

Bella seemed wary at first but I pleaded with her, "Oh, come on Bella! You won't want to have to ride with me everywhere beside school, I don't either. Please?"

She finally gave in and nodded, and I hooted in joy. We finally crossed into Forks and then made quick time to Charlie's place.

It looked mostly the same as when I had last seen it, but there was a new addition, and I had to comment on it. "Dad, I see you made an addition to the house. Any specific reason why?"

He turned and glared at me as he was backing into the drive. "When I found out you both were coming, I couldn't let you both live in the same room, so I made an addition. We now have three bedrooms and two bathrooms."

I was ecstatic! "That means I won't have to share a room, or a bathroom, with Bella! Yeah!"

Charlie just shook his head as he got our stuff out of his trunk. Bella grabbed her stuff as we were walking inside, and I grabbed mine. "I call the main floor bed and bath!" I shouted and then loped off to go see my new room.

I easily settled into the new environment, and made myself at home. I got bored quickly, though, so I headed upstairs to Bella's room to see what she was up to.

I went up the stairs and knocked on her door, "May I come in?" I called. I heard her unlock the door and heard her say, "Sure."

I opened it and walked into the familiar setting. Bella and I used to share this room when we were little, but we hadn't visited since we were 11.

"Well, our first day at Forks High. Scared, Racora?" she asked as we sat down on her bed. "Nope! You know me though, always outgoing, adventurous, stuff like that." I said. She nodded. I took a more serious tone then, "You?" She nodded slightly and I added, "You don't need to be. If anyone bullies you, they are so dead." She laughed lightly.

I looked out the already dark window, even though it only said 8:00 P.M. I sighed, "Well, good night, Bella-dora." She laughed again, "Good night to you as well."

I stood up and walked out of her room and to mine. I changed quickly in to my PJ's and rolled onto my bed. _'Tomorrow is going to be different,'_ I thought, _'Well, better get to sleep.'_ I made sure my alarm was set, then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I slammed my hand down on the stupid alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. It was 6:00 in the morning and I had to get through my shower and dress AND have breakfast or I would be late for school. So I quickly hopped up and went through my daily routine.

I met Bella at the breakfast table and I said quickly, "I'll ride to school with you, and after school home. After that we are going car shopping." She nodded absently while she ate the cereal we had found.

When we made it to school in Bella's ridiculously slow truck, she parked and we both hopped out to go get our schedules and maps. We walked into the front office and the receptionist took in our clothing just as Dad had done the day before.

Again, we were both in jeans, but that was were the similarities ended. I was in a black, punk shirt and my normal black boots and Bella, well, Bella was in a blue sweater and tennis shoes.

"The Swan twins? Racora and Isabella, please?" I asked. Ms. Cope, as the receptionist was called, worked through a precarious pile of papers. "There you are. I've highlighted the easiest routes to each of your classrooms," she said easily. Bella nodded and said thank you for both of us.

I checked over my schedule, and then remarked, "Well, looks like I'm of to Government." I waved at Bella, "Ta-ta! Have fun in English!" I grabbed my backpack at my feet and loped off to Building Six for Government.

When I got there, Mr. Volesci asked me to introduce myself, tell my class where I came from, and some major hobbies. I began with an enthusiastic, "Hello, everyone! I'm Racora Swan, twin sister of Isabella Swan, and I came here from Phoenix, Arizona." Everyone made that connection quickly because I was really tan and well muscled. I continued, "Some of my favorite hobbies are reading, playing sports, and hanging with friends. My favorite sport is rock climbing!"

As I concluded, I walked to the only available desk, next to a black, spikey haired girl who was very small. She spoke as I sat down, "Hey, Racora! I'm Alice Cullen." I replied easily and with confidence, "Hey, Alice. How's life?" She shrugged innocently, "Fine, I guess. If you call sitting through this torture 'fine'." I laughed with her until the bell rang.

Government passed by quickly enough; whenever I got a chance I would talk to Alice. I found out that she had four brothers and one other sister. Another thing I found out was that she was in most of my classes, the only class I didn't have with her was PE, which was for me, fifth. We walked out of Building Six after first period, and my day simply flew by, until lunch.

I met up with Bella and talked to her for a minute, found out how her day was going and stuff. I sat with Bella and her new friends for a little while before I started looking for Alice.

I found her sitting at a table with four men and only one other woman. All of them I knew because she told me about them. Emmett was really brawny, Rosalie was very beautiful, Jasper was the only blonde male, Edward had bronze hair, and Hayden, my personal favorite, had dark red hair.

I saw Edward glance toward me and Bella. I was bored by then, so I simply stood up and walked away from my lunch table, Bella could survive lunch on her own. As I walked out of the cafeteria I saw Alice again and walked up to her. We spent the rest of lunch talking about family matters.

When fifth period bell rang I sprinted toward the gym for PE. I got my gym clothes and Mrs. Nova put me on a basketball team. Turns out, I was on a team with Hayden Cullen, little brother of Alice; my new friend here.

"Hi, Hayden!" I said as I waited for the rest of my team to come out of the locker rooms. He simply nodded his head curtly and turned away, but not before his amber eyes glared for a moment. "I was talking to your sister, Alice, this morning; your family seems to be very nice." He looked shocked, and the hostility was gone from his face, "You talked to Alice?! She's really picky about who she talks to."

I was surprised, "Huh, wonder what makes me so special? Anyway, how are you?" It was a simple enough question, I thought. He quickly replied, "Fine, I have a light homework load tonight."

I nodded in agreement, "I hate having homework. I get through it quickly enough, but then I don't have as much time to do what I want. You know what I mean?" His chin length, almost blood-red hair, bounced as he nodded and he spoke quietly, "I definitely agree."

He took in my appearance as I examined his. He was in his gym clothes, but he was very tall and lean, so at a distance, you almost couldn't see the muscle on him. "So, Phoenix? You're really sporty then, compared to your sister," Hayden asked quietly. "Hello? We need to start our game, folks," Jessica Stanley said irritated.

Bella had told me quickly during lunch that Jessica was the gossip queen, so I knew what to expect. I heard the irritation in her voice though and had to ask about it. I tilted my head slightly and asked, "Geez, Jes. What bug's sucking your blood?"

It got a reaction, but not one from Jess, necessarily. When I said that, Hayden Cullen went paler that the norm for him and his family. "Hayden, are you okay? You're coloring is wrong," I asked, worried.

He nodded sharply and Jess broke in, "You want to know why I'm mad? Here's why; your first day here and you are talking to Alice Cullen and then Hayden Cullen; one of the hottest, single men at school!"

Mrs. Nova decided to come over just then, "Why do we have a chattering group over here?" I looked sheepish as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and said, "I'm meeting fellow classmates, Mrs. Nova. No harm in that, right?"

She nodded and added, "Just get your game started." Then she walked off to check the rest of the gym. "Well, you heard her. Let's get playin'!" I said with enthusiasm.

After we got started, gym flew by like the rest of my day had. "Well, see you both tomorrow," I said as I went into the locker rooms to change. Changed and backpack over my shoulder, I walked out of gym and to my next class; which I spent talking to Alice.

When I got out to the truck after my Science class ended, Bella was waiting for me so we could take the slips we had to get our teachers to sign, back to Ms. Cope. I opened the door and saw that she was paler than her normal, as well, so I said, "Give them to me and I'll go take them to her." The passed me her papers with a whispered, "Thank you." I just nodded and loped off to the front office.

When I opened the door, I saw Edward talking to the receptionist. He finished talking to her quickly and so I said, "Hey, Edward. What's up?" He shrugged, "Nothing really. Driving my family home, that would cover it." I nodded and let him go with, "Okay then, see ya' around." He nodded and I turned to Ms. Cope.

"Here are our papers'; Bella and mine. I've got to get going, Bella's waiting for me," I said easily. She took them from me and I loped through the door and sprinted for the truck. "Well, their in. I talked to Edward as I came out of the office. He seems pleasant," I told her as I climbed in and moved my stuff to the floor.

She looked shocked, "He glared at me all through Biology! I couldn't tell what I did though." I shook my head, "You're over-reacting again, Bella. Just give him some time." She nodded as she pulled out of her parking spot.

On the way home, I asked her to tell me what happened during her day. "Besides the incident with Edward, nothing of interest," she said sheepishly. She asked me about my day and I told her I talked to Alice and then Hayden Cullen, and nothing much after that.

When Bella and I got to Charlie's house we ran in and grabbed our savings, then ran back out and hopped in the truck again. "Oo, this is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed gleefully, "I wonder if there are any ads in the paper for used cars, or should we just drive around looking for one with a 'For Sale' sign?"

She shrugged and so I said, "Let's do the last one; I want to see the rest of town." Bella sighed, "Okay, I won't complain with that." It didn't take us long to find a car. In the parking lot of the Thriftway in town, there was a blue, '69, Buick Skylark for sale. We hooked up with the owner and bought it.

I drove myself home so I could get the feel of the car. "Well, I have a car; you have a car. I have homework; you probably have homework, let's get that finished," I said, ticking things off on my fingers.

We were done quickly, just after Charlie got home. Bella and I threw stuff together with the groceries she picked up at Thriftway while I was negotiating with my cars previous owner.

Once dinner was done with and I had cleaned up, I went to my room to get some sleep. I was dead tired, so I did everything at a sluggish pace. Finally, I was in my PJ's again, and drifting toward the black chasm commonly known as sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N : A reviewer said that the Cullen's aren't usually talkative, but this is a fanfiction, so Alice and Hayden, definitely Hayden, are going to be a bit talkative in the fic

(A/N : A reviewer said that the Cullen's aren't usually talkative, but this is a fanfiction, so Alice and Hayden, definitely Hayden, are going to be a bit talkative in the fic. Thanks for being with me, bmw72792! Oh, and also, this chapter is from Hayden's point of view. Thanks!)

Wow, that Racora was hot! I just couldn't get that thought out of my head, or the fact that I wanted to drink her dry, her blood smelt amazing! I was in the backseat, squished between Jasper and Emmett, while the girls and Edward rode comfortably up front while we rode home in Edward's Volvo.

Edward turned and glared at me. "Not helping!" he ground out, "I wanted her sister so bad; I would have been contorted on the floor, nearly dead, if my want had been measured in pain."

I snorted, "You don't take care of yourself the way I do though. I feed more often; that way if this did happen I wouldn't fall apart, like you did." I was teasing, but Edward took it literally.

"I didn't fall apart!" he insisted, "I kept myself in control." I scoffed, "Sure ya' did. Now she thinks you're a beast; a monster." I then realized what I had said. Everyone else was staring at me, I squirmed. "Sorry, Edward," I spoke softly, "I forgot about that time. I'll walk home, if anyone doesn't object."

Nobody did, so I was out the door and off running in seconds. My backpack did nothing to slow me down, even running my fastest. I was second in speed, second only to Edward, and not by much. I got home before the rest of them did.

I nearly ran into Esme though as I walked in the front door. "My, you're home early! Any reason why?" I nodded sheepishly and said, "Yeah, I accidentally called Edward a monster." She nodded in understanding and I said quietly, "I'm heading out for a hunt; I hear the others running in. Wonder why I didn't hear the car?"

Esme simply nodded again, and I dropped my stuff on the floor before leaping out the door again. I was flying through the trees I found a small band of elk took to down and drank deeply. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I finished my last elk.

With my hunting session over, my thirst satiated for a time, I focused on a way to apologize to Edward. I thought on my way home, but nothing struck me as quite good enough. I walked in the front door, intent on finding Esme and having her help me find a way to tell him that I was sorry when Esme found me!

She was distraught! If she could cry her cheeks would have been wet and crystalline tears would be falling to the floor. "Edward didn't come home with the rest of them!" was her pierced cry, "He let the four of them off at the start of the drive then left!"

I hugged her solemnly. 'And it's mostly my fault, too. If I hadn't called him a monster, he would be here right now, Esme wouldn't be freaking out, and everything would be fine,' I thought bitterly.

Alice walked in then, "No, it wasn't you, Hayden. Edward was having a hard time controlling himself during his biology class, with Isabella Swan. Her blood smelt just as good as Racora did to you, I'm sure."

I stared off into space for a moment, watching the past and I slowly, dejectedly nodded my head, "I guess." I tucked my chin to my chest though, "I still feel guilty." Esme finally stopped looking completely freaked and stepped out of my embrace saying, "You shouldn't be guilty. You slipped up, it will happen sometimes."

I nodded again, absently. Then, it struck me; a way to apologize to Edward! Alice grinned, and I explained to Esme. "Perfect! He'll love it!" Alice cried. I started toward my room, "I'll go look for some tickets."

The night was slow, seeing as how we can't sleep. I did tedious homework, then read 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' for the millionth time. I finished long before sunrise and decided to call a Prey Verses Predator tournament on the X-box.

Emmett eagerly joined in with, "You're so dead, Prey!" Jasper was preoccupied so I let him be. Emmett and I were done quickly as well and so went back to our respective rooms.

It was exactly 3:53 in the morning when my thoughts turned to the very lovely, Racora Swan. 'What am I going to do about gym, tomorrow?' I wondered. I had a hard time controlling myself from devouring her, simply because she bounced around so much!

I looked at my clock…and jumped up. It was 6:48! If I wanted to shower I would have to get in now or have fear of never getting in there before school. I was out of the bathroom at 7:01; hair brushed, clothes changed, and, apparently, shaved. Not that I ever needed to.

I was waiting at the front door to find out who was supposed to drive, when everyone else showed up. "Three, two, one…place!" I cried. A chorus of cries were took up. I knew everyone of them by heart. "Back!" "Shotgun!" "Back." "Middle." "Driver!" Those were Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and me; respectively.

We all went out to the garage and hopped into my starkly, white 2008 Acura TL. It took us very little time to get to school and when we did, Bella and Racora were just getting out of that monster of a truck.

Everyone was out and I was contemplating following Alice as she talked to Racora on her way to first. I couldn't decide; should I go with Alice or to my first class?


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to bmw72792

Thanks to bmw72792 and EDWARDandME for their reviews. I appreciate review, folks! This chapter is also in Hayden's point of view.

I went against my better judgment and jogged over to my sister. I greeted Racora casually, "Hey. I hear your sister has math issues. You have trouble with math?"

Racora shook her head and said playfully, "No, that's just Bella. I love math, myself! She doesn't see what I see in it." Racora sighed dramatically, to add effect, and I found myself drowning in her appearance and facial expressions.

Alice subtly nudged me when I started going into the 'Twilight Zone', as everyone in my house puts it when someone is zoned out. "You should get going, Hayden, or you'll be late," Alice said sweetly.

I nodded and said to Alice, "See ya' at lunch!" Then I turned to Racora and, faking a gentlemanly manner, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, saying, "And I'll see you at gym," before jogging off to my first period.

My day was even slower than normal because I was eager to talk to Racora again. Every few minutes I would look into the past, and watch Racora's reaction to my daring kiss, while my fingers were continually tapping against the desks I sat in and when the lunch bell rang I was up and across campus to the cafeteria.

When I got to the cafeteria doors and walked through, I looked at my table. There at the table were seven people. I thought Edward was in Alaska with the Denali coven, so why was he here?

That was when I noticed that there was no auburn hair and the person seated at Edward's normal spot was female. She had burnished gold hair and her smell was intoxicating. It was Racora! I wonder who let her sit at our table. 'Probably Alice.' was my only conclusion.

I sat casually and asked, "Well, this is a surprise. I thought I was only going to see you at fifth. Who's the culprit for dragging you over here?" Alice giggled and raised her hand, "Blame me if you will. I enjoy her company because she has an interesting new dress style and good fashion sense."

I shook my head. Only Alice would come up with a response like that. I sat by Racora and asked Alice and Racora how their days had been. They looked at each other for a second, giggled, and then Alice said, "You really only need to ask one of us. We have everything but gym together."

I nodded quickly, almost jealous that Alice got to spend so much time with her. Alice must have caught sight of that jealousy in my eyes because she gripped my wrist under the table and let her mind expand.

(A/N: Hayden has two abilities. One is to see the past. The other is if he is touching skin to skin with another sentient being he can exchange thoughts with them. Like telepathy, but he has to be touching the other person.)

'_Hayden, why are you jealous? I'm just spending time with a new friend.' _Alice's thoughts hit me. _'Yes,' _I sighed mentally, _'I love spending time with her. Everything about her pulls on me.' _

I saw a picture of Alice grinning. She snickered, _'Sounds like one of our Stiffs is owning up to a woman. Wow!' _I growled at her and she just laughed.

Just then, I noticed that Racora was waving her hands in front of mine and Alice's faces. When we stared at her quizzically she said, "You two were staring off into space. And the fact that Alice was gripping your wrist?" She shook her head, dazing me with her incredibly luxurious scent, and continued, "Your family isn't near normal. You are all unique and un…well, un-human-like is what I was aiming for, but not quite that blunt."

I sucked in a breath quicker than she could catch. That was much to close for comfort; she was already starting to guess our true natures and she had only been around us for two—TWO—days.

I was going to have to do something about how much she was learning. I pressed my fingers against Alice's and said, _'Should she really know all that she does know?' _Alice just laughed and replied, _'She won't know any more unless someone tells her. I've seen it.' _I sighed, broke contact, looked at the clock and jumped up reaching for my bag that was underneath me.

Racora looked at the clock as well. "Oh man! It's almost time for fifth! I hate fifth," she said dejectedly. I made a mental note to keep her company more often; she was fun to be around with.

Sorry for this chapter being so short and having me take so long to write it but I had a case of writers block. If you have any suggestions on where I should go, they are always welcome.

For those who are wondering, Bella and Edward's school life is practically the same. There will be a few times when that isn't but I'll inform you. Hope you are enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 5

Well, this chapter is for all those folks begging me to get another chapter up

Well, this chapter is for all those folks begging me to get another chapter up. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and this chapter is in Racora's point of view and it takes place where Bella almost gets run over in the book.

I sighed as I started changing for gym. Hayden wasn't the kind of person to talk and it was starting to grate on my nerves. He seemed to be warming up to me after lunch, but only Alice seemed to know.

I sighed again and then scowled. Alice had giggled and said that there was a surprise waiting for me after gym. My scowl faded and my thoughts turned from the surprise to Hayden…again.

Wonder how well he got along with the other men when he didn't talk to anyone outside of his own family? I wonder where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were today. They weren't at their usual table.

I sighed yet again as I slid into my gym shorts. That officially put the count of thinking about Hayden up to 28 times in less than a quarter of that, time wise. I finished tying my shoes and walked out of the locker room, saying a quick hello here or there.

Finally, I was where our group of three was supposed to meet before the basketball games got started. Hayden was already there and I felt my lips curl into a small smile. I walked up to him smiling and playfully ruffled his hair.

"What?" He must have been really spaced, so I just laughed and hugged him. "Hey! You were out of it, and your hair was tempting me. It was just so, so…in order. I just had to fix that!" I stepped back and studied his shocked face.

I laughed again and skipped a few steps away. "So," I asked, "ready to start playing basketball?" He finally managed to wipe the shocked look off of his angular face and said, "I guess."

The basketballs were starting to be passed around so I grabbed one and tossed it to him. "You guess?" I asked. He laughed at me and said with a look of determination, "Yes. Let's play!"

He tossed me the basketball and we started warming up while we waited for everyone else; all one of them. When Jessica finally graced us with her presence, Hayden and I were more than ready to play a real game…and we had stitches in our sides from laughing so much.

She gave us sour looks and said to Hayden, "Go find out which team we play."

He waved as he jogged off, "See ya' all in a minute!" After he had left, Jessica turned to me and glowered at me for a minute before saying, "Getting pretty comfortable around him aren't you?"

"Yep!" I grinned. Jessica glared at me and so I began teasing her; just lightly and only meant to ruffle her. "Ooo, that means you're jealous!" I started dancing around her, crowing, "Jessica's jealous. Jessica's jealo…" and was stopped in the middle of my sentence when Jessica threw her elbow into my side.

I rubbed the sore spot and asked indignantly, "What was that for? I was only teasing." Jessica glowers at me for a moment then stalks toward me poking me in the chest, "You're flaunting the fact that you have an actual relationship with the _Cullens_," she sneered the word, "And rubbing it in everyone's faces!"

I frown then say, "I don't mean to 'rub the fact I have a relationship with the Cullens in everyone's faces'. I enjoy spending time with them, they are quite sweet, once you get to know them."

Thankfully, I was saved by Hayden's ever-seemingly perfect timing. "We're up against team four." He came over to me and asked, "So, you ready to clean their clocks?" I have him a quick high-five and shouted, "Bring them on!"

Gym went by too quickly for my liking, and soon we were packing up the basketballs and trailing into the locker rooms to change. As I walked out of the girls' locker room, Hayden walked over to me and asked, "So, how would you like to go see a movie or something on Saturday?"

I grinned and replied, "Why don't we go rock climbing? Alice said that you like to rock climb." He snorted softly and said, "Scratch out like and put love. I'm sure it's the same for you, in fact, Alice told me that when you introduced yourself in Government you said you loved to rock climb."

I giggled, "Guilty!" Hayden ruffled my hair quickly and said, "I'll see you Saturday morning, then, alright?" I nodded and then asked, "Where are we going? I don't know if there are any rock climbing places around here."

He smiled and said, "I know a really good place, don't worry about it." Then my blissfully happy mood fled in the wake of a more somber one. He stared at me for a minute, and then something hit me. Hayden's eye color was different today.

His eyes had been dark amber yesterday, but today they were golden butterscotch. I asked quietly, "Hayden, you and your family are definitely not humans. Alice hasn't tipped me off, but Bella and I have been cataloging different facts."

I looked at his face for a moment, and continued, "Speed, strength, un-earthly beauty. Don't think I haven't noticed. You look eighteen, but sometimes you say things that belong in an 1890 timeframe. Not just that you've read just about everything from that time, but that you've lived it."

He shook his head and asked, "Speed and strength? How could you possibly have found out about that?" I arched an eyebrow, "You pick up moderately heavy things like you simply had a flea on your hand, and you exaggerate your movement when you run so you don't go near top speed."

Hayden growled lightly and ran a hand through his hair, "Edward said not to take either of you lightly. He said that Bella was perceptive and that there was a good chance you would be to."

I lightly put a hand on his tall shoulder and said, "I'm sorry if I'm inadvertently making your life harder. There must be some rule or rules that you have to follow to keep your fellow…" I trailed off for a moment, collecting my thoughts, and then continued with, "vampires safe."

I took my hand off of Hayden's shoulder and steeled myself for the pain I was about to endure, "I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you on Saturday. Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

I took in his shocked expression, my heart beating furiously, before turning and walking to my next class. When I got there, Alice was leaning against the wall, glaring knives at me. "Hayden, my ever stupid, fun-loving brother, _Hayden, _is going to do something he dearly regrets if you don't go back there and tell him you'll go with him on Saturday!"

I shook my head and only said, "Good afternoon, Ms. Cullen." I started to walk into the door as the bell rang, but Alice wouldn't have that. She grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me outside.

She began with, "I know that you know that I know that you found out what we are." I nodded. She, Edward, and Hayden were above the norm of even their kind. I'd figured that much out. "But seriously, Racora! Edward got back a week and a half ago from a coven in Denali, and if he comes back just to see his brother, the only other stiff in the family has run away, he'll track down Hayden and drag him back to find out why he ran away."

I nodded again and whispered, "I just don't want to make your lives more difficult then they already are." Alice sighed and asked, "Your sister would never be this sacrificing, and you know that, right?" I nodded for a third time. Alice took my chin in one of her small, cold hands and said, "Something is going to happen tomorrow morning that will make everyone fight with Edward about him being around Bella. You and Hayden are going to have to work out Saturday on your own time."

I felt like my sister did on her first day here; drowned. All this new information was overloading my brain and I suddenly felt ill. Alice took me over to one of the picnic tables by the cafeteria and told me, "I'll go get Hayden. You just sit here and rest, I know you don't feel well after all of this new information." I closed my eyes and felt a cool breeze filter over my face. 'So, the Cullen's are vampires, huh? I never thought that vampires existed,' I thought. I felt another breeze and then a hand on my cheek.

I opened my eyes gently to a sight that took my breath away. Hayden was kneeling in front of me his hand on my cheek, and his eyes full of worry. "Hayden, I'll be okay. I just wasn't feeling so great." He snarled so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "I know. But it's my fault that you're feeling ill. If Edward and I didn't exist the world would be better off," he spoke quickly and quietly. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and kissed his palm before saying, "I feel fine now. And you know that isn't true. Think about Carlisle and Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, everyone that you've ever had a lasting relationship with."

Hayden sighed, then smiled. "You're right. Who am I kidding? Thank you, for that mental slap, I needed it." I giggled, "Anytime." He took a seat by me and wrapped a cool arm around my shoulders. He whispered into my ear some interesting news. "I was talking to Alice and she says that in two weeks your sister will be coming over, I was hoping you could come over this Saturday, a week before she does, so that my parents don't feel quite so overwhelmed."

I poked him in the chest lightly and said, "I'd love to! You're going to have to help me on etiquette, and maybe I could go to the hospital with Bella sometime and meet Dr. Cullen there first?" He laughed exuberantly and then told me unexpectedly, "There was blood-typing in Biology, and Edward is taking your sister home early. Maybe you and I could go with them?" I giggled again, and watched as Hayden lithely stood up.

I stood, also, and Hayden, deciding to play the gentleman, offered me his arm. I took it gently and we walked to the parking lot and we saw Edward practically dragging my sister to his silver Volvo. I saw Edward's lips move so I asked Hayden what Edward had said. "'Where the _hell _do you think you're going?'" Hayden imitated Edward's voice and I giggled. I dropped Hayden's arm and ran ahead, calling gently over my shoulder, "Come on! We don't want to get left behind." I ran off to get to the Volvo.

Hayden caught up with me easily, then overtook me. I laughed and then laughed again when I saw Bella's expression. Hayden and I slowed to a walk, leaning on each other as we took in the scene. I was about ready to fall on the floor and die of laughter. Edward turned his glare from Bella; who was just getting into the car, to me; who was leaning on Hayden, tears falling from my brown-hazel eyes from laughing so much. I figured that he could read my mind and everyone else's.

By the time Hayden and I stopped our laughing fits we were seated in the backseat of the Volvo. I knew that Edward now knew that I had figured out what they were by the way he was glaring at Hayden. I decided to lighten up the atmosphere with, "So, Bella, I guess Edward doesn't hate you after all?"

She turned and grinned sheepishly at me, "I guess you were right, Racora." I snorted, "Guess I was right? You _know _I was right." Bella laughed and said, "You were." We were outside Charlie's house now so I turned to Hayden and gave him a hug, then said, "I'll need to talk to you tomorrow morning." He nodded and then added brightly, "I'll meet you at your first class, alright?" I giggled and stepped out of the car with my backpack on my shoulder, but leaned back in and blew Hayden a kiss. "That sounds fine by me! See you both tomorrow."

Hayden's sonorous laugh echoed in the small-ish car as Edward flew down the road. I watched as Bella walked up the front steps in a daze so I yelled and told her that I would make dinner tonight. Dinner was easy; it was the homework and the fact that I had way to much time to think that was the hard part to deal with. I tried everything I could to get my mind off of Hayden, Alice, and Edward. In one hour I had thought of far too many different scenarios and ways that tomorrow could go wrong. I snarled quickly under my breath and then told Bella and Charlie that I was hitting the hay early. I also snuck something to knock me out. I was glad of it and Hayden and Alice might not be happy having a loopy Racora on their hands. I'm sure even a vampire has patience limits. I lay on my bed jittering, waiting for the drugs to pull me under. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

Sorry this took so long!! Thank you everyone for your support! I am so glad to have some people interested in what I write. If anyone says that there is 'No way that Racora could have figured this out on her own!' **One**; she has an open mind, **two**; she always thought that mystical creatures existed, **three**; she spent more time with Jacob and Billy than Bella so she already knew most of the tribe legends, and **four**; there is going to be another vampire coming into this that has a very interesting ability. Don't know when this vampire will come in exactly but I have an approximate (not really).

Thanks again! Crystal Twilight Demon


End file.
